Mistaken Identity
by BiccaBoo
Summary: Keiko and her new boyfriend, Hunter, soon learn that facing what lies ahead, is always easier than facing what's behind you...especailly when you have secrets. Please R&R!
1. A New Day Breaks

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 1**

Keiko- Rai Kane Ford smiled, opening the trunk of her car. New day, new town, new start, new life. She had just moved to Blue Bay Harbour without a care in the world. 'This has got to be better than before…' she thought to herself, as she pulled her shoulder length, poker straight, black hair into a pony tail, picking up a box and walking into the building to find her new apartment.

Hunter Bradley walked home from his shift at Storm Chargers to notice the new car parked in the drive way, next to his own. He thought he's make himself useful and offer a hand to their new neighbours. He was in a good mood because rent could be paid this month after he'd just got a huge bonus. He waited for the person to walk back out of the building and then he walked over to them.

They smiled warmly at Hunter who just stared. Her dark brown eyes were piercing through him and he was losing his sense to the colour of her hair. He admired her physique which was something from a movie and her clothes, which flattered her.

"Hey, I'm Keiko- Rai but my friends call me Kane," she said, holding out her hand.

Hunter snapped himself out of his trance and shook her hand, "I'm Hunter. Need any help?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you." She handed him and box and grabbed another herself, leading the way up the stairs to her apartment.

When the car had been fully emptied, Keiko invited Hunter up for a drink to thank him for helping. They sat down on the floor because of the lack of furniture and drank their ginseng tea, all the while talking. Hunter had never tried ginseng before but he guessed now was a good enough time to try it. He had to admit, it had a nice taste to it.

A while later, Hunter and Keiko said their goodbyes and she walked him to the door. He walked to the apartment next door and opened the door.

"I'm guessing you live there?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool. See you around then and thanks again," she smiled, closing the front door and starting to unpack, while Hunter entered his own apartment that he shared with his brother Blake.

Two weeks passed. Keiko was already settled into her new home and smiled at the way it had turned out. She had worked non-stop to perfect her décor and the set up of the house and after a week, she had finally done it, well, with Hunter's help. Whenever he had spare time from work, training or saving the world, he went round and helped her decorate. They had had a brilliant time messing about through the whole thing and it felt good to have made a friend so soon. At least now she wasn't out of the entire loop. The room was beautifully lit with candles, there were cushions everywhere and the walls were a deep red colour. Her bedroom was spotless. The room was completely white apart from her wooden drawers and wardrobe and the occasional picture that hung on the walls.

Keiko started a new job a short while after that, and on her first day, she entered the store and looked around. It was immensely busy with customers and the smell of motor grease and coffee filled the air. Surprisingly, it was a nice mix. She walked over to the counter and Kelly, the owner, smiled at her.

"Hey Keiko. You ready for work?"

"Yeah. What do you want me to do?"

"There's stock in the back that needs packing and equipment that needs sorting into boxes for each racer. That ok?"

Keiko nodded and walked into the backroom. She placed her coat down and looked up. She saw Hunter with his back to her. He ran his hand through his messy, blond locks and continued unpacking the equipment. She walked up quietly behind him watched him over his shoulder a while.

Boy, he smelt good. A mix of vanilla, motor oil, dirt and coffee. She finally said, "So, what are you doing?"

This caused Hunter to leap 10 feet in the air out of fright. When he finally landed, Keiko burst out laughing at him. She was in hysterics.

"What the hell?" he said, finally getting his heart rate back down to normal.

She controlled her laughter, "Just thought I'd see what you're up to."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I needed a job. I can't pay for an apartment without one, can I? "

"Guess not. You're working with me?"

She nodded, "If you don't want me too I understand, I'll ask to change my shift or something…"

He cut her off, "I don't mind. I'd like having someone to work with for once."

"Cool."

Three weeks later

"Hey Keiko!" Hunter called after her after their shift had ended.

"Hunter…hey. What's up?" she turned to face him,

"I was… um, just… um, wondering, if you'd like to, you know if you want to, you could, um… hang out with me sometime?"

She laughed at his nervousness, "Hunter Bradley, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, I'm attempting to…"

"You're cute when you stutter. I'd love to hang out with you, as you put it."

"Really? Great. How about tonight. I'll pick you up at seven. That ok?"

"Sure. Can't wait. See you then," she smiled, not wanting to bother explaining that picking her up wasn't necessary since she lived next door. She walked away, after kissing him on the cheek.

That Night

Hunter and Keiko walked along the beach, shoes in hands and just talking about nothing in particular. Hunter was dressed in some loose, bagging blue jeans and a black vest, with a crimson shirt on top. The shirt had the first four buttons undone to reveal the vest underneath. His hair was still messy. Keiko had on her white t-shirt and some cropped black pants which revealed fish nets underneath. Her black hair was curled and hung around her face. They stopped and looked at the ocean.

"This is so beautiful…" she breathed.

"Yeah…."

Hunter sat down and pulled Keiko down as well. They sat there in silence for a while. Hunter suddenly found a wave of courage drift over him. Yeah, he could fight monsters on a regular basis but he hadn't been on a date for months. He slowly took hold of Keiko's hand. She entwined her fingers with his and looked at him. She smiled that brilliant white smile and leant back onto his body. She pulled his hand over her with their fingers still locked and continued to look out to sea.

"So, you're parents coming to visit anytime soon?" Hunter asked.

"Don't think they can from where they are…" Keiko said slowly.

"Oh and where's that?"

"Heaven."

"Oh, Rai-Rai, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"If it makes you feel better, I know how you feel. My parents died as well, just over three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. They were my adoptive parents and everything but I never knew my biological parents so they were all I knew. Then one day, it's only me and Blake."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry. Blake's your brother, right?"

"Yeah and my best friend. It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either. Remember that because I sometimes go through the phase of blaming myself for their deaths."

"Well, you shouldn't. It obviously wasn't your fault. You're too sweet. Like candy."

"Ha, thanks."

After a couple of hours, they stood up and Hunter felt confident once again. He took her hand and smiled at her. She grinned back. Hunter moved his head slightly forward and rested his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as their lips met and his went to her back and cheek, trying to pull her even closer to him.

When they pulled away he looked at her and grinned, "You taste like candy too. I'm going to call you candy. My own nick name for you."

Hunter woke the next day and grinned to himself. He remembered what happened the night before, how they'd arranged another date, how they'd kissed, how he felt wonderful with her in his arms, how he felt… well, wanted.

A couple of weeks and five dates later, Hunter finally asked Keiko to be his girlfriend, which she accepted without hesitation. She just had to meet his friends now.


	2. With You In Your Dreams

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Means a lot…**

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**I don't actually know what colours Kapri and Marah are, I know one's orange so if I have it wrong, please let me know so I can change it. **

**Oh, and they are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter because I am new at this and didn't know how to work the site, but this applies for the previous chapter as well.) This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 2**

The following Saturday, after Hunter asked her to be his girlfriend, they walked to the race track behind Storm Chargers, hand in hand. He was wearing his racing gear, as he was meeting Blake and Dustin, to check out the new additions to the Motocross track. He dragged her over to his friends and introduced them one by one.

"Guys, this is Keiko-Rai, my girlfriend." He paused a while, while the others took in what he'd just said. All the time they'd known him, he'd never had a date, let alone a girlfriend.

"So that's where you've been going then?" Blake said, finally catching on.

Hunter nodded, "Keiko, this is my brother Blake," he said, pointing to the dark skinned, dark eyed, dark haired boy in navy race gear. "This is Dustin," he said pointing to the boy with brown eyes and hair and yellow gear. "Shane," he continued, pointing to the guy with the skateboard and a red shirt. "Tori, Blake's girlfriend," he said, pointing to the blond haired girl in light blue. Keiko nodded in understanding and he carried on, "Kapri", pointing to the girl in a pink t-shirt, "who is Shane's girlfriend," "Marah, Kapri's sister and Dustin's girlfriend," he said, signalling to the young woman in orange. He the moved on to the Japanese guy dressed in green, who Keiko found out was called Cam and his girlfriend was called Leanne. Keiko knew Leanne but she wasn't going to do anything about it just yet.

Soon, Blake, Hunter and Dustin, left to do some riding. They all watched for about an hour until they came off and followed Shane to the Skate Park. Keiko smiled. She loved skating. She looked at her clothes. Ugh, not right for boarding at all. The others had ordered some food at a nearby table where they could watch Shane on the half pipe. Keiko excused herself and ran back to storm chargers. She quickly ditched her jeans and white polo shirt for a white baggy t-shirt, black hoody, black three- quarter length pants and white converse. She knew it was a good idea to leave her skating clothes there just in case. She silently congratulated herself on her genius and picked out her white skate board from her locker. She skated back to the skate park with her hood up. Shane saw her from his position on top of the half pipe. The person did a 'backside pop shove-it' and continued to the skate park. Shane was very impressed at the person's techniques. Shane decided he wanted to find out whom the skater was and if they'd join the skateboard team. They were definitely good enough. The person soon joined Shane at the top of the half pipe and Shane laughed slightly at who it was. He pulled their hood down and the others stared hard. They were talking for a while and then Shane set off on the half pipe doing a 'rock to fake'. The guys cheered from the bottom of the half pipe and Shane smiled at them. The person shook their head and set off in the half pipe, completing an 'early grab 180' and receiving a gasp and cheer form the crowd which had gathered at the bottom and was increasing in size after every move.

The two people boarding had had enough after an hour and exited the ramp, the crowd dispersed and the only people left were the group, along with Kelly. Shane skated over to his friends, followed closely by Keiko. She kicked up her board, "Wow! Keiko, I didn't know you could skate. You're really good," Kelly said.

"Um, thanks."

"You should join the team. Shane's in it and you two make a good pair. You looked wicked out there!" Blake added.

Kapri (I could do that if I wanted too…) pulled her face and Hunter (He's not so brilliant… motocross is so much harder…) made a noise of disgust.

_Six months later… (A/N: I know time moves really fast. Trust me… it's worth it)._

Six months passed, Keiko had joined the Skateboard team and her relationship with Hunter was still going strong. They had some arguments along the way though. Mostly about Hunter disappearing off the face of the Earth every now and then but he always made it up to her and she always forgave him.

'"_Sensai, why can I not do this?" Keiko asked, after failing the lighting blade match for the third time. _

_Julia just looked at the fourteen year old girl, "You must be patient. It might take years for you to be able to master the blade but I have faith in you. I know you will do it. You just need to focus and believe in yourself. When the time is right, you will be able to use it." _

_A year and lots of blood, sweat and tears later, Keiko was able to master the blade in an expert way. She won the competitions and could defend herself and others properly. By fifteen, the young woman was turning into one of the worlds greatest ninjas. Until…_

"_Sensai, where are we?" Keiko asked, unsure of her surroundings. _

_Peter turned around with his wife, Julia, and smiled at his student, "A place for something special." _

_They didn't say another word to each other until they reached the clearing in the trees. _

_Julia placed Keiko on the step and stood in front of her. She took off her emulate and placed it around d her neck. Keiko grabbed it and looked at Julia for an explanation. _

"_My child, you are a very special child. Only a few special children are chosen to be Lightning Ninja's. I only know of 5, including you and me. I want to pass onto you, what I was given by my mother," Julia pointed to the emulate, "One day, you will find the box that this opens and when you do, there will be something there for you. You must use it wisely and trust your instincts in battle. You must follow the ninja ways but this includes fighting to the death, if need be, do you accept this?"_

"_Yes Sensai."_

"_Good. I knew you would. You are an amazing student. You have excelled through all the training and I know we can trust you with this. We might not be around when the time comes for you to use it but someday, you will need to. You will know when the time is right. Never forget, Thunder, Lightning and Wind make the ultimate team," Peter said. They both kissed her forehead and she hugged them both._

"_I won't let you down Sensai…" she said._

"_I know you won't," Julia said. _

_Suddenly out of no-where, Hundreds of Kelzacks appeared along with Lothor and his cronies. They suddenly attacked the three ninjas but before any could reach Keiko, Julia yelled to her, "Keiko, run. Get help!" _

_Keiko nodded, ninja streaking away to the Thunder Academy. When she arrived the place was empty. It was barren. 'Oh, no," she whispered to herself. _

_She hurried back to the place where she'd left her Sensai's. She tried to moved but couldn't. She was rooted to the spot. She'd never been so scared before. She just watched from behind a tree as Lothor killed them. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and silently she cried. She slid down the trunk of the tree and cried hard. She finally stopped crying a couple of hours later and vowed, "I've lost my parents, my Sensai's. Everyone I care about and have ever loved. I am never going through this again. I will make sure of that, whatever it takes."'_

Keiko jilted up with a start. That's the fourth time this month she'd had that dream, or more, nightmare. She was sick of it. She hated herself enough for not doing anything and blamed herself even more. She'd hardly knew her real parents, they died when she was four in a car crash so she was trusted to her mother's best friends, Julia and Peter. They taught her how to master her abilities in the art of ninja and became her Sensai's. Julia and Peter had two adopted sons of their own, but Keiko never met them. Julia and Peter always kept them apart by sending their sons to train with a different Sensai. Keiko never knew, nor asked why. She just accepted it and if she thought about it now, she didn't even know the two boy's names.

She walked into her bathroom and washed her sweating face with cold water. She looked in the mirror and closed her eyes. She felt arms around her bare shoulders and reopened her eyes when she felt kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"Baby, come back to bed…" Hunter whined against her skin.

She nodded and followed her boyfriend to the bedroom. She got back into bed next to him and he wrapped his arm around her and she leant back onto his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Um… yeah… just bad dream…." She said. She couldn't tell him, could she? He'd never believe her.

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams lately," Hunter said, stating the obvious.

"I know…"

Hunter just kissed her head and wrapped himself more tightly around her. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

You see, Hunter and Keiko had said 'I love you' to each other two months previously. They'd planned their first time together down to a t. They went out to the movies, dinner, walk on the beach, back home and Hunter had secretly decorated the apartment with rose petals and candles. Everything was beautiful and perfect. That's why, they had no regrets.

She didn't know why, but the bad dreams had only started happening since Hunter stayed over and come to think of it, only ever happened when Hunter was there. She didn't think much about it usually and just went back to sleep but this time, it stayed in the front of her mind. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was like someone was trying to tell her something.

**A/N: Ok, if anyone can work out where this story is heading, I'll give you a home baked scone! Let me know if you have any ideas and I'll let you know if you're right or not… R&R please!**


	3. Learning The Truth

**OK, hope you like this chapter.**

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**I don't actually know what colours Kapri and Marah are, I know one's orange so if I have it wrong, please let me know so I can change it. **

**Oh, and they are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter because I am new at this and didn't know how to work the site, but this applies for the previous chapter as well.) This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 3**

Keiko and Hunter were walking along the beach one evening, hand in hand, and with nobody else around. They sat there on the sand, just enjoying each other's company. After a bit of making out they suddenly heard,

"I think I'm going to be sick…." They pulled apart and found Shimazu standing there with Zurgane and many, many Kelzacks. They got to their feet and Hunter just turned to Keiko.

"Run!"

She shook her head, "You have to come with me. I'm not leaving you."

"Please, just go. Go get Blake or something."

Keiko relentlessly ran away as the Kelzacks began attacking Hunter.

When she was out of view of everyone, she started to ninja streak away. She thanked any god that would listen that she was still able to do that and carried on to try and find Blake or anyone else. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anybody, anywhere. She gave up and streaked back to Hunter. As she arrived she saw Zurgane shoot him with a laser and again, like all those years ago, she couldn't move to save him. She saw him fall to the ground and the monsters disappear. She ran over to Hunter and knelt down, cradling his head on her lap. She looked for a pulse and found one, but it was only feint. She took out her cell and dialled an ambulance.

"Please, hold on, I can't loose you as well…" she whispered, taking his hand and letting tears slowly fall on to the ground.

_At the hospital…_

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Hunter was rushed away from Keiko. She had to fill in some forms and when that was done, she rang Blake.

"Blake's phone, speak to me."

"Blake… It's Keiko."

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound like you're crying…" he said concerned, as the others looked at him from where they were gathered, in Ninja Ops.

"It's Hunter…"

"What about Hunter?"

"He's in the hospital. Some monster things attacked us and he got hurt badly. You need to get here soon."

"We'll be right there."

When they arrived, they found Keiko sat next to Hunter's bed, crying silently and whispering something in Japanese. Blake, Leanne and Cam were the only people who could understand her though.

"Never knew you spoke Japanese," Cam said softly.

"When my parents died, the people who looked after me started to teach me," She answered, not taking her eyes away from Hunter who looked like he was sleeping.

Blake walked around to the other side of the bed and took Hunter's other hand.

"Ow!" Keiko cried, holding her chest.

"What's wrong?" Dustin said.

"I just got a pain in my chest, is all."

"Why don't you go for a walk or something, get some air? You look like you could do with it. Hunter will be fine for a while," Tori suggested.

Keiko nodded, "Um, Blake, you mind if I go back to your house? I thought I'd get some of Hunter's things for him."

"Not at all. That's a good idea," Blake smiled.

She nodded, wiped her eyes and left the hospital, walking slowly.

_At Hunter's house…_

When she reached Blake and Hunter's apartment, she felt a pain in her chest again. She ignored it and opened the door with the key Hunter had given her. She walked into Hunter's room and looked around smiling. It was so typically him. The walls were a crimson colour with wooden drawers and a wardrobe, while most of his clothes seemed to be piled on top of a chair in the corner. His dresser had a few framed photographs on it; Blake and himself, the whole gang at a place she'd never seen and Hunter and her. The picture was taken after a motocross meet, in which Hunter won. She was kissing his cheek in congratulations while Kelly took the photo. She unexpectedly dropped to the floor and started to bawl. 'This is my entire fault. I swore to myself that I'd never let anyone I care about go again, and what do I go and do? I stood there. I could have saved him. I could have done something. I should have done something. If Hunter dies, I will never, ever forgive myself."

About an hour passed and she finally stopped crying. She realised what her job was and stood up, slightly shaking and the pain going through her chest didn't help either. She opened his wardrobe and took out some clothes, placing them in a bag. She looked around, 'now if I were a blanket, where would I be?' Hunter had said he had this special blanket that his biological mother had given him when he was born. He still used it if he was feeling lonely, now it was just him and Blake, it made him feel loved. She felt the pain in her chest again and she made a grab at the place it hurt. This time it was even worse. It soon passed though and she laughed slightly to herself, 'under the bed of course.'

She knelt down on the floor and felt the pain again, this time sharper and longer than before. When it had gone she reached under the bed and pulled out the crimson blanket. She went to stand up but felt another pain, causing her to fall back to the ground. She looked under the bed again, waiting to get up and saw a medium sized, wooden box. She reached for it and brought it out from its hiding place. She got back up and sat on the bed, with the box on her knee. She felt the pain again. She looked at the box. It was dark wood with lightning bolts going around the outside of the box to decorate. There were quite a few Japanese symbols on it, which Keiko read as Honour, Strength, Focus, Love and Knowledge. She traced the patterns with her finger and felt another pain in her chest, even harder than before. She looked at the lock and screwed her face up. There was no way anyone was getting in that thing. There was a space on the box in the shape of a star. She felt another pain as she placed it down and walked over to the dresser and mirror to retrieve Hunter's aftershave. She looked in the mirror and stared hard. She gasped suddenly. She raced back over to the bed. It had finally clicked in her head. Another pain went through her chest but she didn't care. Her body was racing with adrenaline. She removed her emulate and turned it over. She flicked at a little piece of metal on the underside, causing the emulate to gain five points on it, like a star. The circle of the necklace stood out slightly… like a handle. She had figured out it did that when she was playing with it one night. She placed it in the lock and turned it. She held her breath until she heard a click and the lid of the box opened.

She stared hard at the box, not even touching the lid. So many questions were racing through her mind. She felt the pain again, even worse this time, and she took a deep breath. She lifted the lid slowly and found inside something that would change the course of her life forever.


	4. No Need To Think About It

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Means a lot… **

**Wow! Long time, no chapter. Lol. I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with coursework at school. It's driving me crazy and total writers block for this story doesn't help. I have a thing where I have to be 2 chapters ahead of the one I'm sending out. I know, it's stupid, but never mind. Lol. Hope everyone's alright. **

**OK, hope you like this chapter.**

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**I don't actually know what colours Kapri and Marah are, I know one's orange so if I have it wrong, please let me know so I can change it. **

**Oh, and they are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter because I am new at this and didn't know how to work the site, but this applies for the previous chapter as well.) This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, on Lothor's ship.

"You have done well, Shimazu. We will send the attack now the Rangers are weakened." With that, Lothor sent a monster, Zurgane and many Kelzacks to earth to battle the Power Rangers.

Blake and the rest of the gang were suddenly contacted by Sensai on their communicators.

"Blake, there's a disturbance at the beach. You must get there right away."

They all looked at Hunter and Leanne sighed, "Go, I'll stay with him. He'll be fine."

Blake nodded and followed the others to the beach in a blur of Navy.

In Hunter's room.

Keiko breathed heavily. She took out the letter that was on top and placed the box on the bed. She began to read the letter, which was written in Japanese but roughly translated as;

'_Dear Keiko,_

_If you are reading this, then you have found the box that the emulate opens. This means that the time has come for you to learn your true destiny. We know that the path of ninja is not always an easy one, but it is yours. We hope that you will use the objects in the box to aid you in your journey,'_

She looked back to the box and pulled out a small disk with a lightning bolt on it and a bracelet type thing. She started to read again,

'_There you will find a power disk. This will give you the power of lightning. You must use this power wisely. Lightning is very strong and hard to control, that's why only a selected few are chosen to have the power, when they have been deemed worthy. You have proved yourself worthy and we know you can handle this supremacy. You will also unearth a lightning morpher. This is where your power disk is to be kept and called upon when needed. At the call of 'Lightning Storm, Ranger Form' you will be transported to the next level of energy. In this power of energy, you will gain a weapon, the lightning bow. This can shoot arrows containing energy to defeat an opponent as well as a ninja sword, and a laser blaster. Your Lightning Blade may also be called on in times. When the time comes; you will receive the mighty Crane Zord. The crane is swift, agile and brave. You must become the crane to figure out its full potential. You must use this whenever challenges in your way become too big for you to handle. This can join with the Thunder Megazord (this will give you the Thunderbolt Megazord) and additionally, the Thunderstorm Megazord to create the Thunderstorm Lightning Megazord. You will additionally gain a special power, to summon the force of lightning. This may be controlled by your hands or however you chose fit but please be aware that this is not always necessary as you hold within you the power of the ninja and can summon these powers whenever you need to. Just look deep inside you, and whatever you want, you will find._

_Remember, strength and courage come from the heart but there is nothing more powerful than the feeling of love. When you know how that feels, only then will you feel real power. _

_Commit to memory that Thunder, Lightning and Wind, make the ultimate fighting force. _

_Be strong and we wish you luck on your quest. _

_Sensai Peter and Sensai Julia.'_

Keiko placed the letter down by her side on the bed and stared at the objects in disbelief. They have trusted her with the power of lightning. 'This is so surreal…' she thought. She re-read the letter and wiped her tears. She thought back to the day and then back to Hunter, lying half-dead in a hospital bed. She breathed deeply and put the letter back down. She placed the morpher on her left wrist and inserted her power disk, without any hesitation. She felt a surge of energy flow through her body as she stood. When it passed, she felt stronger, more in touch with her surroundings. She looked in the mirror and said to herself, 'Who ever did this, will pay. I will not let you down Sensai. I swear to you.'

She returned back to the hospital a while later, with Hunter's things. She noticed Leanne was only there and she realised, if she was going to do this, she needed help. She placed Hunter's bag down and walked to Leanne, "Um, Leanne?"

She looked at her for her to continue, "You know when you were eighteen and you were champion at something." Leanne knew what she was going on about but looked confused and she was. She didn't understand how Keiko would know that. "Then this one girl came into the competition and totally knocked you senseless. She beat you to claim the championship."

"Um, yeah, how'd you know?"

"You remember that girl's name?" Leanne shook her head, "It was Keiko." Leanne's eyes grew wide, her mouth opened but no words came out, "and I need your help now."

Not much was said between the two girls then as the others returned. Except Cam, who had returned to Ninja Ops to find his father. Keiko excused herself a couple of hours later for some air and so did Leanne. They walked outside and sat on a nearby bench.

"Please explain this to me Keiko."

Keiko opened her mouth but didn't know how to start. She shut her mouth again and took out the letter. She handed it to Leanne, "This will probably explain it better than I can."

Leanne took the letter and Keiko watched the expression on her face, one of shock, excitement and others that she couldn't put her finger on. Leanne handed her the letter back and smiled at her, "Come with me."

Keiko and Leanne ended up in the middle of the hills with a waterfall. Keiko looked around. She didn't have a clue where she was. They entered through the secret entrance and Keiko smiled. She recognised this place from Hunter's photograph.

"Baby, that you?" they heard Cam call. He walked around the corner and dropped his book, "What's going on?" he asked, staring at Keiko.

"Get you father. I'll explain then."

Keiko, Leanne and Cam sat down on the floor of Ninja Ops as Sensai studied the letter. Keiko freaked out at first, since he is a talking guinea pig, but got over it surprisingly quickly. He walked over to Keiko and stood on her knee, as she had her legs crossed.

"Keiko, tell us what happened on the day Lothor attacked the Thunder Academy."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She retold the story and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks as she did. She didn't once try and shift the blame from herself onto Lothor for her not doing anything. She took full responsibility. Sensai listened carefully, "And what happened afterwards. When you realised you were the only one left?"

"I left the Academy and gave up being a ninja. I couldn't take the pain anymore."

"What makes you think you can take it now?"

"I admit, I've made some mistakes, I should never have stopped practising. It was just too painful to remember watching my Sensai's die and I blamed myself for not doing anything to help them. I should have done. I just wanted to distance myself from it as much as I could. I know I can handle it now. I have faith in myself. My Sensai's had faith in me and I let them down. I do not want to let them down again. I just need you to believe in me. I need you to train me to be a ninja again. Please will you help me?"

"My child, you have not lost your ninja powers, you have just forgotten them and neglected them. You must rekindle your passion for the art and train to achieve a good standard. I will help you but I warn you, your training will be intense and I will not stop until you are completely ready to fight."

"I understand Sensai. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Leanne and Cam have said they will help as well and we will not tell the other Rangers just yet. Now, I want you to return home straight away and get a good night sleep. Training will start at 7:00am tomorrow with you going on a five mile run and then reporting back here for fighting techniques. Leanne will go with you."

Keiko nodded and smiled at Sensai, "I will not let you, or any of you down, for that matter. Thank you for your belief." With that she got up and left, bowing to the dojo.

Cam looked at his father, "Do you actually think she can do this?"

"Yes son, I do. She has lost so many people in her life already at such a young age that she does not want to lose anyone else. She loves Hunter and when he got injured, it struck home that she could possibly lose someone again. I think she is determined and with guidance, can succeed. It may take a while but the other Ranger's can hold off Lothor until then. We need to help her in everyway possible, be that training, mental support, technical support, whatever it is, we must be there for her. She has a long fight ahead of herself and she could use all the help she can get."

**Hope you liked the chapter, if you did, the R&R button's right there. Points. Heheh. **


	5. I Would, I Promise

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Means a lot… **

**Whoa! Sorry for the 2/3 month delay. Should get more on track now but I can't promise anything. Sorry! **

**It's driving me crazy and total writers block for this story doesn't help. **

**OK, hope you like this chapter.**

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**I don't actually know what colours Kapri and Marah are, I know one's orange so if I have it wrong, please let me know so I can change it. **

**Oh, and they are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter because I am new at this and didn't know how to work the site, but this applies for the previous chapter as well.) This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Keiko began her intense training. She went for her run, returned back to Ninja Ops to start fighting techniques. Her fitness was there but she continued to fail the fighting against Leanne and Cam. After she'd been training for over 5 hours, Sensai told her that she'd had enough training for one day. She thanked them all and went back to her flat.

_That night…_

Keiko was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out how Cam had beaten her in their battle. She thought she was actually doing quite well until he struck her and she went flying into the wall behind her, that's when she realised she wasn't. She was suddenly jilted out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She looked at her clock, _'11.30… who could possibly ringing at this time?'_ she thought as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Ford?"

"Yes it is."

"It's Dr Hampton. I am calling just to let you know that our patient Hunter Bradley has woken up now."

"Really? Great. I'll be there straight away."

"Very well Miss. Goodbye."

Keiko placed the phone down and jumped out of bed. She got changed into a white shirt and blue jeans and raced out of the house and to her car. She drove to the hospital and entered Hunter's room with a huge smile on her face. He looked to see who was coming into his room and grinned when he saw Keiko.

"Candy!"

She walked over to him and kissed his forehead, "Hey you. You feel better?"

"Now you're here," he patted the side of the bed. She sighed and laid down next to him on her right side, while he was on his left. They were facing each other and he started to play with her hair like always, "If one more nurse comes near me with something sharp, I'm going to scream."

She laughed slightly which turned into a stifled yawn.

"Candy, you're so tired. Why did you come?"

"To see you, obviously."

"You shouldn't have. You should have come tomorrow."

She didn't answer him, just nestled more into his chest. He chortled to himself and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drifting off to sleep himself.

_A week later, _

Keiko was starting to get better at her fighting techniques. She had actually got some hits into Leanne and Cam and was starting to work on her fighting with the Lightning Blade. She had lost the feeling and passion she once had for it and desperately wanted to get it back.

Disturbances had gone into overdrive and Lothor seemed to be using all his effort in the short space of time, when he possibly had an advantage.

Hunter was discharged from the hospital and Kelly hosted a party to celebrate at Storm Chargers. Everyone went and had a good time but this was cut short, as there was a monster at the beach.

_2 months later…_

"Take that!" Keiko shouted, sweeping and kicking a Kelzack. She defeated a whole group of them. Swiftly, the room went black and Cam removed the head piece from her head.

"Well done my child…" Sensai praised her, "You are getting good at your fighting."

"Thank you Sensai."

"Hey everyone, come look at this," Cam called.

Leanne, Keiko and Sensai walked over to the main computer and gasped. Cam had finally figured out where the Crane Zord went and it looked amazing. "That's not all," he said. He pressed a button and another picture of the Crane Zord attached to the Thunderstorm Megazord. He also showed pictures of her weapon, the Lightning Bow, attached to the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"I have a present for you, Keiko," Cam said, smiling.

She looked at him smiling. He pressed a button and the design of her tsunami cycle appeared. She stared and her eyes couldn't have got much wider, "Oh my God! Thank you so much Cam!" she said, hugging him from behind as he was perched on his computer chair.

"You've earned it." Sensai said interrupting, "But there is one more test you must do before you are finally ready. We must make sure nothing can hinder your performance out there."

Keiko nodded.

"Please put on the visor again."

Keiko did as she was asked and waited. A scene fired up and she began to battle to Kelzacks until Lothor appeared, holding Hunter, "Well, well, well… isn't this a predicament you're in. I'll give you a choice, Hunter or yourself. I will destroy one of you, don't worry about that."

Sensai, Leanne and Cam watched from the computer as she dropped to her knees. They knew what was going on as the computer showed them what she was seeing.

"Me… destroy me!" she yelled. Hunter was flung into the air and a laser was fired at her. She took the blast and the screen went blank again.

She removed the visor and turned to Sensai, "I'm sorry Sensai, I am obviously not ready." She got up and turned to go towards the training room.

"Keiko, why do you say you are not ready?" came a voice.

"I was killed. I was no good out there…" came the reply.

"Keiko come here," she walked back over and knelt in front of her teacher, while he stood on the desk, "you were wonderful out there. Your skills were tremendous and your passion was there. You were destroyed, but out of your own choice. You saved the person you care about most in the world's life. You sacrificed yourself for Hunter. You followed your heart and that is one of the ninja techniques that cannot be taught. You passed the test."

She looked up from the floor and smiled, "Thank you Sensai…"

"You are welcome my child. Now go and rest. We will call you when the time is right. Until then, remember, a Ninja's greatest weapon is her heart."

She nodded and left Ninja Ops, slightly relieved and slightly scared. What if that actually happened out there? Could she bring herself to sentence herself to death in reality? She sighed and slumped to the ground. She sat there thinking, until she felt the pain in her chest again.

"You know what," she said out loud, "I would."

**Hope you like it, if so, drop me a review? Please? Pretty please? **


	6. I'll Stand By You

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Means a lot… **

**I finally got rid of my writers block now which is good but it's typical that it goes now that the holidays are practically over. Urgh.**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is a bit long but this is because the next one will probably be shorter (but more dramatic, even tearful!) Any guesses at what happens? Lol. I'll give cookies to anyone who does! **

**OK, hope you like this chapter.**

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**I found out that Marah is orange and Kapri is pink. That's correct I think. **

**Oh, and they are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter because I am new at this and didn't know how to work the site, but this applies for all chapters as well.) This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 6 **

_**On Lothor's Space Ship…**_

"Zurgane!" the evil space ninja called to his loyal general.

The thing (you couldn't describe it if you tried) entered the room and bowed to his master. Lothor pointed to the screen, "Do we know her?"

Zurgane looked with Choobo, who had just arrived.

"I don't think so sire," Zurgane answered.

"I know her from some where, I'm sure of it." Lothor stared harder at the screen, "Follow her," he finally said, "And when she's on her own, send some Kelzacks down to attack her."

"But sir that could destroy her…" Choobo said.

"Maybe, but if my suspicions are correct she'll defeat them and if not, it's one less human for us to worry about."

_**In the woods…**_

Keiko was meditating. Whenever Hunter made a stupid excuse to leave and go to Ninja Ops, she went and meditated. She wished she could tell him that she knew and he didn't have to lie to her, but Sensai had told her not too. She went to the woods because believe it or not, it didn't creep her out. She liked the woods. They made her feel isolated, alone… safe.

She was sat on the ground meditating, her legs folded and her arms on her knees. She tried to focus but opened her eyes when she suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground and placed above the heads of about twenty Kelzacks. She ended up lying down on top of them but wasn't about to give up. She rolled over, spinning in the air and jumped off of them, landing on her feet. She looked up at them and grinned, "Well, at last, a fight which doesn't involve me wearing a virtual headset."

The Kelzacks started to charge at her and she jumped up, grabbing the branch above her. She pulled herself up and kicked some of them down. She landed and kicked a few and punched a few more. She waited until they came at her again and shouted, "Lightening Ball!"

A ball of lightening appeared in her right hand and she threw it at the Kelzacks. The remaining few disappeared and she smiled to herself and returned to her meditating.

_**Back on Lothor's spaceship**… _

"The girl has destroyed the Kelzacks sire," Zurgane reported to Lothor.

"I know you idiot. I watched it. I was right though. She is who I thought she is."

"Who's that?" Shimazu questioned, while the other generals gathered around.

"She's a White Lightning Ninja. I know because they are the only ones who can fight like that." Lothor said, slight agitation in his voice, "She is going to become the Lightning Ranger. I have heard of them before but never expected it to happen because there were only 5 of them and I killed them all, or so I thought. She must have got away somehow." He turned to Zurgane, "Find out all you can about her and her life as a ninja. I will defeat her, no matter what it takes."

_**A couple of days later on Lothor's ship…**_

"Sire, I have that stuff you requested on the lightening ranger," Zurgane said. Lothor looked at him to continue. "Well, it turns out that she quit being a ninja after she watched you destroy the Thunder Academy and her Sensai's, Julia and Peter. She was too ashamed because she didn't do anything to help them and just watched. It made her feel guilty."

Lothor closed his eyes and remembered the scene, "Ah, yes, I can see it now. A young girl was with them when we attacked but was told to run away."

Zurgane continued, "She has been training, we think, with the Wind and Thunder Rangers Sensai and his son."

Lothor's eyes snapped open, "She is ready to fight now. Go, raise the troops. Make sure they are ready because when the time is right, they will attack. She will come to help her precious Ranger friends and we are going to find out just how powerful this ninja actually is."

_**A week later…**_

The training had continued for Keiko, even though she had been told she didn't need it. She couldn't tear herself away and desperately wanted to progress in her skills. Sensai had agreed because he had seen the potential in her and knew that one day she would make an excellent Ninja.

That fateful day, Keiko, Cam, Sensai and Leanne were training at Ninja Ops. The others were God knows where and enjoying the time they had. Sensai actually found it strange that one of his students _wanted_ to train and hang around. The others were more concerned with their other activities, whether it is motocross, skateboarding or surfing. They always had something better to do and this usually showed in battles.

Keiko flung Cam across the room and bowed to her Sensai.

She walked over to Cam and helped him up, "Sorry…"

"No worries." He laughed slightly. She always apologised when she beat him up and he couldn't understand why. She was supposed to be doing that after all, wasn't she? She told him it's because he's her friend and everything. Cam just shook his head and moved back towards the mat.

They were in the middle of a training match when the alarms sounded from the super computer. They ran to the room, Cam remembering to pick up Sensai, and turned to the computer. There were about fifty Kelzacks, all lined up in an army, with Zurgane, Choobo, Shimazu, Vexacus and a horrid monster that had a drum for a head and spewed annoying 'music' and rhymes.

"Cam, go. Keiko will join you if the need comes," Sensai ordered. Cam did as he requested and left for the fight scene, after a kiss on the cheek for luck from Leanne.

"Guys!" Cam called, running over to the others. They had already got there and begun fighting as civilians but things weren't going to well.

"Dude, haven't we like met this dude before?" Dustin asked, overusing his trademark word.

"Yeah, and he's just as annoying now," Blake added.

"Think we should take it up a notch?" Shane questioned. The others nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Shane, Dustin and Tori yelled together.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Blake and Hunter shouted.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Cam called.

Each transformed into their ranger forms.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

The Rangers began to battle the Kelzacks but to no avail, they soon all ended up corned and unable to go anywhere.

"Now, isn't this a predicament? This is what I'd call out numbered," Zurgane laughed.

Suddenly two arrows of lightning fell into the crowd and caused an explosion of energy.

The villains turned, with the Rangers still being held by Kelzacks and the Rangers looked at where it came from, although Cam already knew.

"I wouldn't count on it, just yet!" the person yelled.

"Oh, so you actually turned up then?" Shimazu laughed evilly, staring at the figure in front of them. Their ranger outfit was the same as Tori's, but instead of being blue; it was white and had a picture of a lightning bolt on it.

"Let's get this over with, yeah?"

DJ Drummond, the ugly monster, was allowed to take her on and Keiko drew her sword, charging at him. They started to battle but it was more one sided. Keiko didn't get hit once but still, despite all her efforts, the Monster wasn't being destroyed. She looked to Cam for some guidance and he shouted, "Lightning Blade!"

She nodded in appreciation and summoned the weapon, "Lightning Blade!"

It appeared; it was a long white stick with two large blades on either end. It took a very long time to master how to use one properly fully and Keiko, although a champion and master in the art, was still learning.

She attacked the monster again and this time, it stood no chance.

"Oh, dude, that's awesome!" Dustin yelled.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Tori.

The others just stared in wonder and awe at the stranger, or so they thought. They were soon to find out that they were a lot closer to knowing her, than they thought.

_**Back at Ninja Ops…**_

After the monster had been defeated, the generals and Kelzacks just left, probably to report back to their master. The Rangers had returned back to Ninja Ops, nursing some pretty bad wounds, apart from Cam, who was still the most experienced Ninja there. They were all sat together on the floor surrounding Sensai, while Kapri and Marah tried to attend to Shane and Dustin's war wounds.

"Will you keep still Dustin!" Marah practically yelled.

"Sorry… it just stings." Dustin mumbled, referring to his head when Marah wiped at the large cut on his forehead with antiseptic.

"Well, if it stings, it's getting better." She countered.

Dustin gave up and just sat there, wincing.

"Sensai, who was that?" Tori finally asked after everyone wounds were cleaned and bandaged.

"She's a Lightning Ninja, the White Lightning Ranger."

"Lightning Ninja? I've never heard of them," Shane said.

"We have." They turned and found Hunter and Blake stood there. Blake was holding his wrist (he'd sprained it) and Hunter's head was wrapped in bandages (it messed his hair up!).

"Our mum was a Lightning Ninja. They're supposed to be the most powerful ninja's you can get. They have, _had _a private part of the Thunder Academy to live and train, away from all the Thunder Ninjas. We've only heard of them, never seen one, well, apart from our mum. There were only a very small number of them to start off with but more were being slowly trained," Hunter explained.

"Yeah, and then Lothor attacked the Thunder Academy and killed them all, well, apart from this one. We have no clue how she's here now."

"All will be revealed in time…" Sensai said.

"Dude, I hate it when you do that. Leave us at a cliff hanger," Dustin whined.

Shane smiled, patting the child of the earth on the back, "It's what Sensai's do, Bro."

**Ok, what did you think? You just have to press the little button at the bottom that says review. Thanks! **


	7. I Have Loved You

**Hey y'all.**

**Hmm, how short is this chapter? I hope you can forgive me. The next one should be longer and I'll try and make the time between chapters shorter! **

**A big shout out to The Real Vampire, who gave me the idea for this chapter and I just ran with it! You rock! So… on with the story. **

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**I don't actually know what colours Kapri and Marah are, I know one's orange so if I have it wrong, please let me know so I can change it. **

**Oh, and they are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter because I am new at this and didn't know how to work the site, but this applies for the previous chapter as well.) This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 7**

**On Lothor's space ship…**

"Zurgane, recruit me a monster that is more powerful than any monster we have used before!" Lothor said to his general.

"Sire, where would I find one?"

"I don't care. You're the general. Just do it."

"Yes Sire."

**At the beach…**

The guys were all hanging out together, apart from Keiko who had 'work' to take care of, which actually meant, she had training with Cam and Leanne.

Shane walked over and sat down next to Hunter after getting some drinks, "So, how are things with Keiko going?"

Hunter turned to him, "Um, fine I guess…" he mumbled.

"Come on bro, what's that supposed to mean?" Blake said, turning to his brother with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I don't know, it just seems that for the past month or so, she's been distant from me, you know? It's like she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She always has something better to do than hang out with us or just spend time together."

Dustin placed his arm on Hunter's shoulders and sighed, "Dude, she'll come around. Maybe she just needs some space?" he tried to keep the insecurity from his voice as he didn't actually believe what he was saying.

"Yeah, I agree. Just give her time," Blake said, smiling weakly.

Hunter nodded but understood that they were just trying to make him feel better. That his relationship with Keiko was ending and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He'd die for her but he wasn't so sure that she'd do the same for him.

**At Ninja Ops…**

Cam and Leanne were sparing while Keiko was practising with her lightening blade. She was getting quite good at it and had actually beaten Leanne at a match. Granted the Thunder Blade and Lightening Blade were different but still, it was a pretty close competition.

The alarm sounded. Cam rushed off to help the others and Keiko, Leanne and Sensai made their way to the super computer. They began to watch the fight and it wasn't going well. The rangers were losing yet again. This monster was hideous and more powerful than even Sensai had ever seen before. He wasn't sure that even with all their powers combined; they would be able to defeat him.

The monster looked like some sort of bee, with a huge sting on its back, huge claws and eyes that shot energy.

Sensai didn't even have to say anything, he just turned and Keiko nodded.

"Lightening Storm, Ranger Form!"

She streaked to the scene and joined the others in the fight. She tried to fire her arrows, Shane tried his hawk blaster. The lion hammer and sonic fin didn't do anything either. Along with the crimson blaster and navy antler being rendered useless as well, they were pretty much stuck and wounded.

Cam attacked from behind with his Sabre and actually caused some damage but this only resulted in the monster becoming extremely mad, singling out the Crimson Ranger as he was stood furthest away from the group.

He aimed his eyes and laughed bitterly, "Full power!"

He fired and Hunter didn't have time to move. He just stood there while there beams were coming towards him.

Keiko gasped and dropped her bow. She didn't stop at the shouts from her team mates and she didn't stop to listen to the voices in her head telling her she was an idiot. Instead she continued running as fast as she could and pushed him out of the way of the beam, taking the blast herself.

Hunter ended up on the floor, banging his head but she ended up much worse. He looked up to see the Ranger suit disappear and the person to fall lifelessly face down in the dust.

The monster laughed again, this time in happiness, "Lothor is going to be so pleased! I destroyed a Ranger! I destroyed a Ranger!" he started dancing in a circle and then turned back to the group, "I'd hate to beeeee you right now… It's time for me to buzzzzzzzz off!"

With that, he vanished and the Rangers gathered around their fallen comrade, going back to their Ninja forms. Cam knelt down and let tear slide down his face, out of them all, he was the only one who knew who she was and why she did that, how hard she'd trained just so she could help. She could have just walked away, leave the entire thing behind her, but she didn't. She tried her hardest, for nothing. The group looked at the comatose cadaver and became deeply saddened, especially Hunter.

"Why would she do that?" Hunter asked, unable to form any logical explanations.

Cam merely shook his head and looked up at him; he turned the body over gently so the face was facing them, "Because she loved you."

**Well? What you think? What's coming next? Oh, and please don't hate me for the ending! What can I say; I love cliff hangers… especially when I'm the one writing them. Review please? **


	8. Love Me Back To Life

**Hey y'all.**

**OK, next chapter. Thanks for all the feed back I received. I appreciate it a lot. **

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**Oh, and they are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 8**

Hunter slumped to his knees. _This can't be happening. I mean, this isn't possible, is it? _

The others gasped and Hunter lifted her head slightly, kissing her forehead, while the tears decided to release themselves down his face.

Blake rushed to his brother's side, pulling him close with a comforting arm around his shoulder, "Its ok," he breathed, not believing but praying Hunter did. He didn't know what else he could say. It wasn't every day the person you love is killed, is it?

Hunter turned to Cam, "Is there nothing you can do?"

Cam looked distraught but uncertain, "I can try, but I can't promise anything."

Hunter nodded slowly, picking the inert body up off the dusty ground and along with the rest of them, ninja streaked back to Ninja Ops.

**At Ninja Ops…**

Hunter walked into the infirmary and placed Keiko's unmoving form onto the table, while Cam prepared to do a scan. He stood back with the others who watched helplessly as Cam completed the tests.

He turned and bowed his head sorrowfully, not being able to find the words to say. They weren't needed though. Everyone in the room knew what that meant. She was dead and there was nothing anyone, not even Cam with all his knowledge, could do about it.

Hunter fell to the ground. His body caved in, it couldn't support his weight. Blake grabbed him just before his head hit the ground and with Shane's help, ushered him over to a chair. There he broke down uncontrollably. Tears that were falling hard before became violent, shaking hands before became quivering and a fast beating heart became pounding, ready to burst the cavity it was encased in. He started to hyperventilate. Blake sighed, this had happened once before… when their parents were murdered. This seemed to be the only way Hunter could deal with death… by having his body destroyed from the inside out. Blake pushed Hunter's head between his legs and held it there until his breathing calmed down and became more regular.

He knew the next stage, Hunter beating the living daylights out of anything that got in his way. This included people, or buildings, or tress. He knew that when he'd finally stopped trying to beat everything to pulp, he'd fall and have another break down again, this time out of grief, not shock.

Sensai jumped onto his shoulder when he sat up, his tear streaked face. The group's heart's fell. They'd never seen Hunter look this weak before, this defenceless, and this helpless. His shattered body didn't resemble anything like they usually see. He'd always been the strong one. The one who could deal with anything or any situation and was never fazed by anything at all. The one who was never open with his feelings but you could trust him with your life. Now, they feared for his.

"Hunter, maybe you should go home and rest?" Sensai suggested.

He shook his head, "No, I need to train."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Cam said.

"I don't care what you think! Get out of my way!" Hunter screamed, pushing past Shane and Dustin, heading to the training room. Sensai went flying when he stood up suddenly but was caught by Tori and placed on her shoulder.

"Trust me Sensai; he went through this last time… Just let him deal with it himself…" Blake begged. He knew his brother better than anyone and he knew Hunter just needed some time.

"Very well, training will continue as normal," Sensai sighed, instructing the others to follow Hunter into the training room and not to pair up with him. To leave him to clout his way through the punch bag alone was probably best.

**Meanwhile on Lothor's Space Ship…**

"Very well done Bumble!" Lothor said, patting his newest monster on the back, "It seems that all my worrying about the new Ranger was for nothing. We destroyed her by accident!"

"Yes sire."

"Come, I feel some celebrations are in order. We have just got further than any evil genius before, killing a Ranger and all," Lothor said, laughing bitterly.

**Back in Ninja Ops… **

Keiko was lying motionless on the table. Her body wasn't moving but her mind was functioning properly, if not strangely. Limbo.

"_Where am I?" she asked, looking around. _

_She was in this huge cavern, with nothing but rocks and a small opening at the top but which was hardly visible. She continued walking forwards until she came to the end of the Cavern. _

"_Keiko!"_

_She looked around but found nothing or no one, no one who could possibly say anything anyway. The lizards didn't count. They just scurried away under rocks when she approached. She sat on the floor, resting her back against the cool rock. Her Ninja uniform covering her body, she felt protected but also felt alone. _

"_Keiko!"_

_She lifted her head abruptly, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever may have said that, "Hello? Anyone there?"_

"_Keiko!" the voice grew louder, like it was becoming closer. _

_The wind was picking up, which struck Keiko as impossible. She'd stopped questioning though when she found out Ninja's existed. Nothing was unfeasible anymore._

"_Keiko!" she was standing now, eyes wide, trying to fight the wind rustling her clothes and hair. She started running, running towards the opening of the cavern._

_She stopped. _

"_Sensai?"_

_The two figures removed their hoods off of their white cloaks, "Yes Keiko, it's us," the woman said smiling. _

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in the Cavern of Lost Souls," the man said, "You died Keiko."_

"_I know, I saved my boyfriend from that monster…" she started but stopped when the reality hit her, "I'm dead." She whispered, looking down. _

_Then Julia moved towards her and lifted her chin to face hers, "What you did was very brave Keiko. We watched you train, we watched you battle and we saw you sacrifice yourself. We are so proud of you."_

"_I still died though."_

"_You did but we don't think you're ready to, just yet. We're going to give you another chance," Peter said, "With conditions."_

_Keiko gazed at them, waiting for them to continue._

"_You must journey to the Cavern of Lost Souls before sun set tonight, or you will die again. Is that clear?" Julia asked concern on her face._

_She nodded, "Yes Sensai. I won't fail you, no matter what. I promise."_

"_Good. We want you there Keiko. We know you deserve an extra chance. We will be waiting for you. Good luck and take care," Peter said, kissing her forehead. Julia did the same and they both faded out._

Keiko bolted up from her table, taking in a massive gulp of air and exhaling slowly. If she was going to do this, she needed help. She jumped from the table and followed the noises down the hall and into the training room.

She threw the door open and darted in, "Sensai! I have to go to the Cavern of Lost Souls!"

Everyone looked over, blank expressions and paler skin.

Dustin was the first to break the silence, "Dude, you're supposed to be dead."

**Short chapter, I know. Oh well. Please review? Pretty please:p **


	9. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**Hey People!**

**How good am I? Two updates in one day! Go me! Does celebratory dance. **

**Ok, so anyway, next chapter. Thanks for all the feed back I received. I appreciate it a lot. This is a longer chapter to make up for the appalling shortness of the last chapter.**

**As you may have noticed, I have made a few things up. I don't know if there is a skateboard team at Storm Chargers, but there is now. **

**Oh, and Marah and Kapri are good now, but Lothor still exists. The time scale of things is totally messed up in this story so if you get confused at any point, just ask, ok? I don't mind explaining it to you. **

**Also, if you notice I have anything else wrong, please feel free to let me know! **

**Disclaimer: This is FICTION, hence the site. This is just something that has come from my twisted and warped mind. So please don't sue, as I have nothing to give you! Oh, and the story title is from the song 'Mistaken Identity' by Delta Goodrem.**

**Pairings: Hunter/OC, Blake/Tori with vague Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Shane/Kapri**

**Chapter 9**

Hunter dropped his arms and ran over to her, picking her up and hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go again. When he finally pulled away, he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. The others rolled their eyes and groaned slightly, causing the two to part. He smiled at her and brushed his hand over the side of her face, "I thought I lost you…"

"You did," she looked down, "And you will again…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to die again…" the ninja's, Sensai and Leanne looked to her, "Unless I get to the Mountain of Lost Ninja's before sun set."

"I don't know. You look pretty much alive to me," Shane said, poking her shoulder to check she was really there.

"Please, trust me on this," she turned to Sensai who was perched on Cam's shoulder; "I need you to tell me how to get there please?"

He nodded and flipped all the way from the training room to the control room. He landed on a scroll and motioned for Keiko to take it. She did and read it.

"Great. Thanks," she smiled to the group, "Um, wish me luck?"  
"Oh no, you're so not going on your own!" Hunter said, walking to stand next to her, "I'm coming with you."

"Hunter, I don't think-"

"Look, please let me help?" he said, turning to her and using his puppy-dog eyes. The ones that could make her change her mind.

She caved, "Fine."

"You all should go," Sensai spoke up from the table. They all turned to him for an explanation, "The Mountain of Lost Ninja's is a very dangerous place. Do you not remember the last time you ventured there? It will take more than two people to make the journey."

"Sensai's right," Blake chimed in, "We'll all go."

Keiko reluctantly agreed but praying silently for the others not to get hurt because of her.

The mobile command centre travelled along the road as fast it was capable. Keiko paced back and forth thinking about what she had seen and every now and then, staring at the clock on the monitor. It was an hour from sun set and she knew they were pushing it. She sighed and walked over to Cam, who was surrounded by the others.

"We'll be there in around 5 minutes," Leanne told them, "Well, as far as we can get in the truck. You'll have to go the rest on foot."

She nodded and took her hair into a high pony tail. Hunter walked over to her and placed his arm around her waist, while standing behind.

"Are you ok?"

"For someone who could die any minute now and get you all killed in the process too, I'd say I'm pretty calm."

"Don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

She couldn't form an answer and just looked to the floor. She was pleased and relieved when the vehicle came to a halt. They walked over to the doors and Keiko was first to exit when they opened.

The seven on them walked in two rows, Keiko, Tori and Dustin at the front, while Shane, Hunter, Blake and Cam brought up the rear. The woods were dark and dreary. They could hear the wind echoing around them and it sent shivers down each one's spine, except hers. She wasn't scared… she was at home. They reached a clearing, much like the one they'd been in last time and they could have sworn blind it was the same one.

They stopped when ghosts and creepy beings appeared in front, behind and to the sides of them. They backed up and formed a circle, their backs facing one another.

"Think we should morph?" Tori said but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Word," Shane answered.

They all moved into position.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

They performed the hand movement to go along with the words and then finished together with,

"Ranger Form!"

"Split up!" Cam called to the others. They agreed silently.

Tori and Blake took on the ones to the left. Everything was going well until they grabbed Tori and threw her into a tree. Blake retaliated and used his Navy Antler, destroying it.

Dustin and Keiko were taking it in turns to punch or kick the enemy. That was up to the point when Dustin was grabbed and Keiko had to come to his rescue. When he was free she knelt on the ground and he ran up her back, flying into the air and drawing his Ninja Sword. He ended up slashing his way through the group surrounding them.

Cam, Hunter and Shane were tackling the rest. Hunter and Shane's movement's were the same, except Shane possibly had more grace while Hunter's were filled more with force. Cam then came running behind and finished the rest off.

They regrouped and demorphed. No words were needed as Keiko looked to the sun and took off when she realised it was setting. The others followed and they wound up outside the cavern, which once housed the Gem of Lost Souls. Now it only stored the shattered remains.

She turned to rest of them and smiled, trying to hide the shadow of doubt and fear she was feeling.

"Thanks guys."

"No worries. You're our friend and we care for you," Cam said, pulling her into a hug.

She then received one from everyone else and the necessary bout of confidence. Hunter was last and she looked to him with love- filled eyes.

"If you're not out in 15 minutes, I'm coming in after you. Ok?"

She nodded, "Ok," Keiko sniffled and then laughed at how pathetic she sounded.

He brushed his lips with hers after a few second and smiled against her mouth, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

She pulled away from his grip, after pecking him on the lips again and made her way to the cavern entrance. She took a deep breath but stopped and looked back to Hunter watching her, "I love you."

He grinned and looked her back into those brown eyes, "I love you too."

She bit her bottom lip and walked into the unknown.

Hunter sat there, on rock, positioned so her could see into the cavern and be the first one in if need be. He gave up waiting and started playing with the grit and pebbles below his feet. They weren't that interesting but he needed something to stop him going mental and running into the hole in the wall. He thought to when he was just holding her and how he refused to let go, even though he knew he had to. After that, he found his training uniform slightly more interesting. Did you know you could pick away at the stitching and run it through your fingers? There are endless possibilities when you're freaking out.

**Back with Keiko…**

Keiko breathed deeply as she wandered into the darkness, further and further. She couldn't see anything but when she did it made her gasp. The two figures looked to the noise and smiled, removing their hoods again.

"Keiko, you made it," Julia greeted, motioning for her to move forward.

"I said I wouldn't let you down Sensai," she beamed, moving towards them.

"Are you ready to be alive properly?" Peter queried the younger girl.

"Yes Sensai."

"Very well."

The older two replaced their hoods and lifted their hands over the broken shards of glass lying on the alter; the remainder of the Gem of Lost Souls. They started to glow a violent shade of green. They lifted themselves off the piece of stone and swarmed Keiko's form. They moved in and out, hitting her body each time. She tried to resist the pain from it but it was hard. Biting her lip, she couldn't take any more and fell to her knees and then the ground, crying out in pain.

**Outside… **

The ear shattering scream echoed through the cavern and right to Hunter's waiting ears. The rest heard it too but before they had chance to speak, Hunter was up and making his way into the cave. They followed closely behind and praying their friend was all right.

Hunter and Blake turned the corner first and the Winds and Cam came into view not long afterwards. Dustin absent-mindedly walked into Blake and went flying backwards. He regained his stance and started rubbing his head, while Hunter and Blake continued to stare with the crowd.

Keiko was starting to move again, pulling herself up with her arms wrapped over the alter. She stumbled a few times and Hunter couldn't help himself anymore. He rushed over and grabbed her arms, putting them around his neck and moving his to her waist. When she was standing, he turned his attention to the glowing figures and hissed evilly, "What the hell have you done to her?"

Blake came behind him and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, for moral support. It wasn't easy speaking to beings that possibly had the ability to annihilate you.

"It's ok," Keiko breathed uneasily.

"It's not ok, you're in pain," Hunter stated.

"Hunter, it was the only way to save her," the woman spoke.

Hunter's face fell when he heard the voice. He knew that… and so did Blake…

The two removed their hoods once more and Hunter could hear Blake struggle for breath. The shock was a lot and he was convinced that if he wasn't supporting Keiko's body weight, he'd have fainted.

"We are so proud of you Hunter," Peter said, "And of you Blake."

"I'm sorry," Hunter said, downheartedly, looking to the floor.

"You don't have to apologise. We understand. You were concerned. That's all," Julia said, smiling to her son.

"Blake," they gazed to the youngest, "Well done in your last race."

"You watched?"

"We're always watching over you three," Julia smiled.

There passed an eerie silence and the wind blew. Keiko wheezed sharply and then her strength returned. She stood up on her own, taking her weight off of Hunter and looked to the glowing figures.

"Thank you Sensai," she said, smiling and bowing to the outline of humans.

"Sensai?" Hunter asked, looking to her.

She bobbed her head and then Peter spoke, "I suggest you both have a long talk later on to clear everything up. Have no secrets from each other."

"Yes Sensai."

The wind blew again but this time faster and stronger, "We'll always love you," Julia spoke before they both disappeared.

"No! Come back!" Hunter yelled.

"What a sight- the Thunder Rangers crying for their Mummy."

They turned and found themselves face to face with their enemy, Lothor.

"This is some weird Déja vu," Shane said, rubbing his head.

"Dude, you get even uglier each time we see you," Dustin added, folding his arms.

He turned in the direction of Keiko, ignoring the insult and just adding it to the list of energy balls the yellow ranger would get thrown at him when he finally destroyed the rangers.

"Nice to see you again."

"I'm sure the pleasure is all yours."

"You've met?" Cam asked.

"Once. During my attack on the Thunder Ninja Academy but I don't think that we were properly introduced since you were too busy running." Lothor informed.

"Shut up," Keiko growled, clenching her fists and teeth.

"That the best you can come up with?"

"Short of bashing your face in? Yes," she spoke through gritted teeth.

Hunter placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, "Just back off and leave her alone."

"I see you haven't told your caring boyfriend and his brother how you killed his parents then?"

"Keiko, what is he going on about?" Hunter said, taking his hand away and looking towards her.

"I didn't kill them! You did!" she screamed, overlooking Hunter's question.

"Ah, but you were there…" he paused and smirked, "and you didn't help them. You stood there and watched while they fought. If you ask me, that's as bad as slaughtering them yourself."

"I didn't ask you!"

"No I guess not. Never mind." And with that final sentence, a flash or smoke and a couple energy blasts aimed at the rangers, he just disappeared as quickly as he came.

Hunter and Blake folded their arms and she looked up at them.

Hunter fought back tears that were threatening to spill, "Is he right? Tell me he's lying. Were you there?"

Keiko bit her bottom lip hard. It started to bleed and she knew she had to get rid of the salty taste in her mouth, but not just literally. "Yes," she breathed in a barely audible tone.

"I hate you." Blake's eyes turned red. All he could see, feel and think was anger and how much he felt towards her right now. He despised her even more than Lothor and that was saying something. She was the reason his parents weren't here now and for that, he could never forgive her. He didn't look back as he sprinted out of the cave.

Hunter's face became solemn. No emotion was shown through. Keiko searched his eyes but for what she wasn't too sure off. She needed something from him and at this moment, it seemed she was seeking understanding and forgiveness. She walked towards him and reached her hand out to take his but he pulled it out of her reach. "Just stay away from me," he spat and those venomous words pierced Keiko's heart acutely.

Before she could open her mouth he had turned and fled out of the cavern after his brother. Keiko's head sunk and her body ended up on the ground. Shane, Tori and Dustin were tutting and shaking their heads, saying something implausible to her ears as they left. She found herself in Cam's arms and crying softly on his shoulder. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. She was alive now, so why did she feel so dead inside?

**Hmmm. Just goes from bad to worse, don't it? Heheh. Review please? I'd appreciate it sooooooooo much. **


End file.
